What could have been
by Xandrolar1
Summary: What might have happened if Merlin had remained behind with Arthur instead of Isolde in episode 4x13? Possible spoilers, One shot. Character Death.  Please Read and Review


"Arthur, what a pleasant surprise"

Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Isolde and Tristan skidded to a halt, seeing Morgana reclining there, in the chair of the Audience chamber. Behind her a dark skinned man with arrogant features was watching the proceedings. Helios. Slowly Arthur stepped forward as he holstered his sword, even as Morgana stood and approached him. They stopped, bearly an inch between them, looking at each other, the looks saying what, for the moment words never could.

"What happened to us Morgana? We used to be friends" Arthur finally managed to say.

"I guess we were both wrong on that point" she replied, her face betraying emotions that she would deny.

"Why would you this? To me? You cannot blame me for my father's sins" he stated.

"Oh you've made it perfectly clear about how you feel about my kind." she replied, anger entering her voice now. Slowly she backed up.

"I am going to enjoy killing you Arthur Pendragon" she spat. Arthur drew his sword, even as behind him the others approached.

"You think Swords can save you? Not even Emry's can save you now" she said, raising her hands.

"_Hleap on baec!"_she commanded. Behind her she felt Helios tense as nothing happened. She blinked, looking at her hands.

"_Hleap on baec!"_ she commanded again. Still nothing. Slowly she glared up at Arthur, seeing the pity in his face, despising him for it. Her glare taking in Gwen, standing there, by her Kings side. And on the other side, the ever present annoyance. Merlin. Between them were two people she didn't know. They fought with Arthur, didn't matter – they too were the enemy then. With a snarl Morgana turned and ran from the room, even as Helios stepped around the chair, pulling his own sword from its sheath.

"Get her!" Arthur ordered, Gwen and Isolde taking up the command, going after the fleeing Morgana. Helios paying them no heed. What did he care for Morgana now? She was nothing without her power, fleeing at the first sign of trouble.

Weak. He hated weak.

Slowly he advanced on Arthur, standing a good foot taller than the King of Camelot. Arthur watched him defiantly, then their blades met, seemingly the cue for his troops to attack from outside the room, Merlin and Tristan both turning to face them, Arthur being forced to believe they could handle themselves.

* * *

><p>Morgana moved swiftly through the hallways of the castle, a vengeful wrath as she moved cutting down solder after solder. She had made quick progress, hearing Arthur's "get her" as she left the room, rushing down the stairs.<p>

Funny, she half hoped it would be Gwen and that idiot Merlin who would take up the charge.

* * *

><p>Gwen stepped out a doorway, looking both ways for any sign of her former mistress, her former friend. There, down at the end of the hallway, a shadow, a familiar shape at that. As quickly as she could Gwen made her way down the hall, the next part of it empty, save for the dead guards that littered the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Up in the audience chamber the battle was becoming heated. So far they'd managed to hold their own, but now found themselves pressed together in a small triangle, Arthur at front facing Helios, Merlin and Tristan behind him facing the next wave of guards that were rushing in. The three men looked at each other, nodding, before they broke apart, Arthur slightly impressed at Merlin's swordsmanship.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgana took out another guard, still so far no sigh of her pursuers, then she felt it, a sharp pain to her side as a Sword sliced into her. She roared, swinging around with her weapon, sending her assailant to the floor, before she gripped her side, gasping in pain.<p>

Out. She needed to get out.

* * *

><p>Their swords clanging together, Arthur and Helios neither gained or lost ground to each other, the only difference being that this time, Arthur had been turned around, the throne now behind him. And just past Helios shoulder he could see his old friend and his new ally battling valiantly, taking down the brutes troops as they attempted to enter. But truthfully, the fight was beginning to become one sided, Arthur having been wounded previously. Instead he decided he would try to use the bigger mans strength against him.<p>

That however entailed getting closer to him. So he parried as he could waiting for an opening, then he had it. He moved in, towards Helios, unaware that Helios was also expecting him to do so. The savage right hander that caught Arthur square across the jaw left the King spinning on the spot to collapse to the ground, his sword falling out of reach. Slowly he turned over, looking up as Helios moved to stand over him. The same arrogant look on his face as he raised the sword high above him. Arthur silently said good bye to Gwen as he watched, then frowned as Helios's face became one of pure shock, a sword protruding from his stomach. Helios suddenly roared, stabbing backwards, the sound of flesh tearing far to loud in Arthur's ears, a moment later the enemy toppled to the ground. Arthur looking up seeing Merlin standing there, holding his side, his eyes wide in shock. The sword fell from his grip to clatter on the ground beside him even as he fell to his knees. Tristan turning with a look of triumph as Helios troops fled the battle upon seeing their mighty leader dead, the look becoming one of horror. Arthur scrambled forwards as Merlin fell to his knees, grabbing him before he could fall forwards, instead turning his friends body so his head was cradled in his lap.

"I did it Arthur, I got him" Merlin said, a small smile on his face. Arthur nodded at him.

"Don't talk, save your strength" Arthur whispered to him. Merlin blinked up at him.

"prat, I've worked with Gaius long enough you know" he said, taking in a pained breath. Arthur looking up as Gwen walked back in with Isolde, Gwen's face falling upon seeing Merlin cradled in Arthur's lap. Isolde moved to Tristan, hugging him tightly as they both watched the king and his manservant.

"There was.. so much I wanted to tell you before something like this happened" Merlin said.

"Now you listen to me, you are not dying, not after everything we've just achieved" Arthur said, through gritted teeth, his eyes filled with tears. Merlin smiled up at him, holding up a blood covered hand. Arthur took it, clenching it tightly.

"Don't always get that choice" Merlin replied, weakly, as he took in another shuddering breath.

"Be a good king. No.. be the best king Arthur" Merlin said to him. Then he fell still, his eyes closing. Arthur sat there for several moment's, staring down at Merlin, feeling the flow of blood from him slowing to a trickle. He looked up at Gwen, her lips pressed tight together, tears streaking her face. Slowly he looked back down at Merlin, gently kissing him on the forehead.

"Rest well my friend" he whispered, before he gently lay down Merlin's hand on the floor, Tristan moving over to help Arthur gently move Merlin. Arthur looked at him, Tristan gave him a small smile of understanding, before he helped Arthur stand, shakily.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked, looking at Gwen.

"we found her, but she was already badly wounded" Isolde replied. Arthur nodded, then Gwen was there for him, wrapping her arms about him as the King finally gave into his sorrow. Tristan moved back to Isolde and took her hand, leading her out of the room.

Some moments were meant to be private.

* * *

><p>The following day repairs began on the castle and the town, but Arthur stood alone in the great hall, looking down at Merlin's body. Dressed now, not in the clothing he usually wore, but in the attire of a knight of Camelot. That is what he had become to Arthur in those last moments, when he'd given his life to save his king.<p>

"I never had the chance to tell you" Arthur whispered. "You once asked me, if you died would you be a hero? You always were" he said softly, then he smiled in spite of himself, clearing hearing Merlin in his mind.

"_took you long enough to figure it out didn't it?"_

"But I got there" he replied to the voice, wanting more than anything for it to answer him. His smile fading as he was greeted only with silence. Behind him the great doors opened and he turned to see people walking in for the funeral. Far more than he would ever have thought. All the knights, Gaius, Gwen, the entire council, Tristan and Isolde and most of the servants, even the cook. Slowly he turned to face them, as the doors closed.

* * *

><p>"you think they'll be alright?" asked Merlin as he watched from the side lines, unseen. Beside him, Freya gripped his hand.<p>

"I think they'll be fine" she said, he looked at her and they kissed, before they vanished, laughing and back in each other's arms.

End.


End file.
